por un Futuro, por una Vida
by Queen of the Forseken
Summary: Qué pasaría si la princesa se creyera engañada por sus amigas y su amado novio. El dolor y odio la consumen dejando solo el triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuera su felicidad. ¿Será acaso el fin de una Era de paz para el universo?
1. Chapter 1

**Por un Futuro, por una Vida**

Ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde de la última lucha contra el Caos y todas nuestras heroínas tomaron sus sueños e ilusiones, las moldearon poco a poco convirtiéndolas en realidad, cada una eligiendo un diferentes caminos pero estando siempre juntas.

Pero qué pasaría si la princesa se creyera engañada por sus amigas y su amado novio.

Su futuro se hace incierto.

El dolor y odio la consumen dejando solo el triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuera su felicidad.

Será acaso el fin de una Era de paz para el universo.

**La historia no me pertenece, pero será reescrita y editada, espero que les guste.**

**Por qué esta historia ya no será la misma….**

**Mandes sus reviews **


	2. El comienzo

Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde de la última lucha contra el Caos y todas nuestras heroínas tomaron sus sueños e ilusiones, las moldearon poco a poco convirtiéndolas en realidad cada una eligiendo un diferentes caminos pero siempre unidas

Ami Mizuno, aquella muchacha tímida de cabello y ojos azules , portadora del poder del agua ahora de 22 años estudia medicina con los mejores doctores, trabajando duro para convertirse en la mejor neurocirujana pero sus deseos de aprender y conocer no habían acabado, ahora se encontraba haciendo una especialidad en Alemania.

Rei Hino se hace cargo ahora del templo Hikawa desde que su abuelo se retiró, se dio una oportunidad con Nicolás, pero este en un accidente falleció y ahora su pasión y carácter ya no es el mismo, como si fuera una llama luchando contra la extinción .

Lita Kino, práctica, fuerte e independiente realizo largos estudios de gastronomía y artes manuales, con mucho trabajo y dedicación construyo su propio restaurante que día a día gano una increíble fama en toda la ciudad por sus deliciosos dulces y postres.

La dulce y simpática Minako Aino logro alcanzar su más anhelado sueño de ser una famosa artista. No todo fue tan fácil como ella hubiese esperado, sudor y lágrimas le costó su tan ansiado Debut en la pantalla chica, que poco a poco se fue a dando a conocer hasta alcanzar el estrellato a la gran pantalla. Ahora tras arduos meses de filmaciones y conferencias se encuadra en casa dándose sus merecidas vacaciones

Serena Tsukino, su más grande sueño se había hecho realidad, se había desposado con Darien su gran amor, tras un año de ese suceso ella se dedicaba al hogar era su más grande orgullo, y no por nada su gran título de Economía doméstica. Su casa era la envidia de todas y es que al entrar uno se sentía tranquilo, animado era el lugar perfecto para cualquiera.

Darien por su parte se convirtió en un importante médico cirujano en el Japón y los Estados Unidos, luego de la última batalla había regresado a Estados Unidos para dolor de Serena, pero todo había resultado bien, sus estudios terminados y su vida casi completa.

A pesar de que cada una había tomado sus propios caminos nunca dejaron de comunicarse o de cancelar alguna reunión o cita importante para estar un rato juntas.

Había amanecido muy nublado y un poco triste muy a pesar de eso al ciudad seguí siendo la misma , las personas iban y venían mas hoy en la casa de la Princesa que particularmente se hallaba en silencio, la cocina desprendía un aroma a café signo de que Darien ya se había levantado, las habitaciones se encontraban en penumbra ya que el sol no se filtraba por las cortinas y las inmensas nubes, el silencio era absoluto, en la habitación de la pareja se podría aprecian aun mas oscuridad las cortinas lo cubrían todo y un ligero aroma a rosas desprecia en el ambiente, en la cama aún se encontraba Serena que muy somnolienta se despertó percatándose de que Darién ya no estaba, se levantó estirándose un poco ordenando un poco su dorado cabello, cada día se sentía más casada ella no había estado sintiéndose bien últimamente por lo que le había pedido la noche anterior a Rei que la acompañara al médico para saber si era algo malo lo que le ocurría. La rubia se paró de su cama grande y cómoda y se dirigió a la sala en busca de Darien. Bajo lentamente las escaleras cuidándose de no resbalar ya que aún se encontraba somnolienta, se apreciaban cuadros en el pasillo, de ellos juntos otros con sus amigas y uno muy especial donde estaban con Rini y ellos dos abrazados. Era una casa hermosa, muy a pesar delas penumbras se podía apreciar muy bien cada detalle de ella, acogedora y tranquila. Esa casa con mucho esfuerzo entre Darien y Serena la habían comprado antes de casarse y desde entonces Serene se esmeraba para que el lugar estuviera perfecto y fuera lo más acogedor.

Tras bajar y adentrarse a al cocina invadió el aroma del café, ella pensó que Darién aún se encontraba hay.

- **Darien, ¿estás aquí?**- pregunto Serena restregándose los ojos, su cabello aún era largo, liso y rubio pero ahora solía llevarlo suelto o en una cola alta, después de todo las dos colas y los chonguitos eran cosa de niñas.

- **Buenos días Serena ¿cómo amanecisteis?-** le pregunto Darien al verla caminar adormilada, Serena se dirigió alegremente hasta él y lo saludo con beso en la mejilla.

- **Bien**- respondió ella y vio las nubes grises abotonándose en el cielo desde la ventana- **Vaya si debe ser temprano**- murmuro

- **Son casi la una del mediodía**- dijo Darien sonriendo

**- ¡¿Qué?!-** grito despertándose ¡desde cuando dormía tanto! Bueno… de todas formas era muy tarde ya, busco con la vista el reloj negro en la pared verificando la hora- **¡Ahy no! ¡Rei va a llegar pronto y tengo hambre, no voy a poder comer!**- grito corriendo a prepararse algo, después de todo para Serena el desayuno era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en estos momentos.

- **¿Rei? No sabía que vendría**- dijo Darien siguiéndola algo confundido

Serena abrió el refrigerador recordando Darien no sabía que ella no había estado sintiéndose muy bien, no quería mentirle pero tampoco preocuparlo, porque Darien solía preocuparse por tonterías.

- **Oh… si, bueno, iremos a Oishii un rato**- murmuro despreocupadamente pero una gota de sudor rodó por su nuca

- **Me alegro que salgas un poco, últimamente no has salido de la casa**- él le dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

- **si... a... Así es**- dijo Serena comiendo un pastelillo que encontró.

Darien iba a decir algo más cuando el teléfono timbro.

- **Yo voy, seguro es la tonta de Rei que cree que me he olvidado de que vamos a salir**- dijo Serena corriendo hasta el teléfono que estaba pegado en la pared color durazno de la cocina.

La muchacha rubia contesto el teléfono esperando encontrar al otro lado la voz regañona de una de sus mejores amigas y recibiendo todo lo contrario. Era una voz fina pero de hombre, un poco seca y desconocida.

**- Princesa...-** dijo pesadamente la voz

**- ¿Quién es?**- pregunto Serena frunciendo el entrecejo

- **Princesa ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te durara esa felicidad que tienes...?**

- ¿**qué quieres decir...? ¿No te comprendo?-** Serena estaba confundida, ella había escuchado esa voz antes pero no podía recordar de donde

- **¿Quién es?-** le pregunto Darien al notar el ceño en su rostro- **¿Serena?**

Serena no contesta a la pregunta de Darien, por que aquella voz que le hablaba la estaba consumiendo en una profunda consternación ¡ella la conocía!...

- **Todo lo que pensabas que era valioso en tu vida ya no lo será... acabaras con ello, todo eso que algún día protegiste a costa de tu vida dejará de existir a menos que tú lo evites, la vida no es todo rosa al contrario, el dolor y la tristeza siempre gana, y las cosas suceden cuando uno menos las espera...- **dijo finalmente la voz antes de dejar dehablar, la princesa de la luna escucho el tono muerto de la línea antes de colgar. Pensando se recostó de la pared ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Era otroenemigo? Y… ¿desde cuándo las fuerzas malignas llamaban a su casa para advertirle por algo? La sola idea sonaba totalmente ridícula

- **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?-** le pregunto Darien visiblemente preocupado, Serena sintió algo de molestia tener que hablar pero fue por solo una fracción de segundo y casi ni lo noto, suavemente le contó a su compañero lo que la voz le había dicho.

- **No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, confía en mi-** Darien la abrazo y la beso en la frente, mirándola tiernamente.

Quince minutos después Darien se despidió con una sonrisa desde su automóvil, por mucho que quisiera quedarse con su princesa no podía olvidar el deber que tenía en la clínica donde trabajaba.

Serena entro a su casa y se dispuso a cambiarse la pijama que tenía puesta, y se puso un vestido por las rodillas color blanco algo suelto y con una gruesa cinta azul en la cintura, Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta, el tiempo no parecía haber pasado mucho por ella pero si lo había hecho, ya no se veía como la niña inmadura que era, ahora era toda una mujer madura, incluso su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora tenía más curvas y una mejor forma de mujer, resaltaba entre muchas mujeres y es que aun desprendía esa calidez que todos admiraban y aunque Darien no lo admitiera era celoso no le gustaba como ahora los hombres miraban a su esposa más el mismo sabía que su serena era aún más hermosa que antes y eso lo tenía embelesado, no podía apártele la vista desde que llegaba a casa .

El timbre sonó estruendosamente y Serena corrió a abrir la puerta, de espaldas estaba una mujer no muy alta, de cabello negro y largo, amarrado a lo alto con un lazo rojo, ella vestía un pantalón largo tipo acampanado de color negro y una blusa roja.

- **¡Rei llegaste temprano!-** dijo Serena contenta de ver a su vieja amiga-rival

- **Serena, ¿ya estas lista? ¿O te tengo que esperar más?-** dijo Rei en un tono que claramente indicaba querer irse de una vez

- **No Rei… vamos -** dijo Serena con una gota en la frente. Definitivamente el carácter de la guerrera del fuego nunca cambiaría muy a pesar de lo ocurrido.

- **De acuerdo vamos y dime ¿cómo te has sentido?-** le pregunto Rei cambiando tan repentinamente de aptitud que sorprendió a la rubia

**- Mal, no sé qué tengo y me estoy comenzando a preocupar, sabes…-** dijo ella cerrando la puerta

**- ¿Qué, qué pasó, tuviste un problema con Darien?** – pregunto Rei intentando comprender

**- No nada de eso...** – le dijo - **ya es tarde vámonos**- Serena tomo a Rei de un brazo, casi que arrastrándola el sendero del jardín que llevaba a la calle.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~

**Notas**

**Cabe destacar que puede que me incline más al manga que al anime y por ende habrá varios cambios.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y manden sus reviews **


	3. reencuentros y neblinas

**Capítulo 2**

**De reencuentros y neblinas**

Aun el día se veía triste, las personas en la calle incluso caminaban sin ganas, no había mucho que esperar. Camino al hospital en el que Serena iba ha hacerse los exámenes médicos, Rei iba conduciendo el automóvil, se sentía un silencio total, ninguna de las dos hablaba, así que Rei decidió romper el hielo.

- Serena…- murmuro la pelinegra sin apartar la vista del camino

- Si dime Rei- la rubia hablo vagamente mirando hacia la ventana

- Serena… dime algo...- dijo ella otra vez

- ¿qué?- pregunto secamente Serena

- Estas segura que no estas em... ba... ra... za... da…- pregunto Rei lentamente, sabiendo cual sería la 'dulce' respuesta de la princesa de la Luna

Serena salió de su catalepsia momentánea y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, sus mejillas se inflaron y grito enfadada– ¡Nooo! ¡Rei ya te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Eso no es posible!

Rei sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gota rodó por su frente

- Pero serena tonta, tú y Darien se quieren mucho así que no olvides que puede ser una posibilidad – dijo picadamente saliéndole unas orejas de gato- no es nada malo, es normal

- Ya te dije que no...- murmuro sonrojada aun y al parecer molesta, pero su semblante se puso serio- además… mis síntomas no tienen nada que ver con los de un embarazo...son totalmente diferentes.

- Si estas segura pero ¿cuáles son los síntomas?- le pregunto Rei luego de un silencio, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde nuevamente

Serena bajo la cabeza pensativa y le contesto, mirando sus uñas - Siempre me dan punzadas en el pecho... dejándome cansada y sin aire, me duele constantemente la cabeza, me dan mareos y desmayos... ¡no sé qué tengo Rei!- grito llorando y moviéndose como loca, Rei la miro con pena ajena mientas varias gotas rodaron por su rostro

-Tranquilízate Serena pronto lo sabremos- dijo la portadora del fuego

El hospital era un edificio enorme, los enfermos o recuperados caminaban por los enormes jardines viendo las flores o respirando el aire limpio.

Al llegar a la recepción una enfermera de una estatura alta y con contextura muy delgada de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color las guio hasta el consultorio del médico que obligo a Serena a hacerse los exámenes, ya podemos ver a la líder de las antiguas Sailors Scouts siendo arrastrada hasta el consultorio para tomar la muestra de sangre, gritando y pataleando como una histérica - ¡No quiero ir! ¡Nooo, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Rei murmuro con una gota en la cabeza – No la conozco, yo no la conozco! – mientras se alejaba apenada

Media hora después Serena esperaba sentada en la sala de esperando a Rei que hablaba con el doctor, porque ella quería estar lo más alejada posible de él y de todo su consultorio, una de las enfermeras le había dado chocolate caliente, y soplando un poco la muchacha suspiro.

- ¡Serena!- grito alguien a sus espaldas tan fuerte y tan de repente que a Serena se le cayó todo el chocolate caliente al suelo

- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Rei estúpida me asustaste!- grito Serena respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el pecho

- Discúlpame Serena no fue mi intención - le dijo Rei con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario- hable con la enfermera que nos atendió y me dijo que los resultados estarán mañana a primera hora- dijo Rey

- ¿Qué? Todavía tengo que esperar más tiempo... -Serena se deprimió y se volvió a sentar en el acogedor sofá azul de la sala de espera.

- Ya, ya Serena, que te parece si vamos al Oishii y le robamos algunos dulces- propuso la pelinegra- tienes tiempo sin ir ¿no?

- ¡Si, si dulces, dulces, dulces!- Serena comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la sala, mientras las personas se le quedaban viendo como bicho raro en una caja y con pena.

- mami, no crees que esa señora está muy vieja para hacer eso- le dijo una niña de seis años a su madre

Serena se helo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron increíblemente, se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña tenía razón, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer adulta y casada, no podía darse el lujo de hacer esos espectáculos. Serena se dio vuelta, tomo su cartera que estaba tirada en el suelo y siguió rápidamente a Rei a la que ya se le podía ver caminar a lo lejos del pasillos del hospital.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un lugar muy lindo y lujoso, era una casa antigua y grande, de piedra marrón, las ventanas eran de hierro forjado verde, habían arbustos pequeños en los costados de la entrada de los automóviles, allí unos hombres altos, vestidos de negro les abrieron las puertas del automóvil y las guiaron hacia la entrada del lugar, que estaba cerrado, pero Rei simplemente abrió la puerta y las dos entraron.

Ambas muchachas caminaron por un pasillo no muy largo, se podía observar que era un lugar elegante, tenía cuadros finos y lámparas de cristal, caminaban sobre una hermosa alfombra roja que hacia combinación con los colores grises de las paredes, y se oía mucha calma.

- Sigo sorprendiéndome cada vez que vengo- murmuro Serena mientras caminaba observando todo los detalles, luego de subir unas escalera muy cortas entraron a un salón sumamente grande, allí habían por lo menos cien mesas con manteles blancos y finos, y las sillas estaban acomodadas suavemente, habían algunos cuadros más y plantas grandes.

En una de las mesas más alejadas estaba sentada, rodeada de papeles la persona que ambos muchachas esperaban ver, su cabello castaño, algunas vez largo y siempre en una cola alta ahora estaba suelto y enmarcaba su rostro, tenía puesta una camisa beige cuello de tortuga y un pantalón blanco, Lita Kino sonrió abiertamente al ver a sus dos viejas amigas.

- ¡Lita amiga! - Serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo y abrazó a su amiga casi hasta el punto de ahorcarla

- ¡Se... re... na, yo también...me ale...gro de ver...te, pero m.. me.. es...tas a..hor..cando! – dijo Lita sonriendo asfixiadamente y tratando de librarse del abrazo de Serena

La rubia de ojos azules soltó a su amiga dejándola respirar y se disculpó un poco apenada.

- No importa, me alegro mucho de verlas a ambas.- dijo Lita sonriendo luego de haber abrazado a Rei también

- Vinimos a visitarte ya que Serena no ha estado de muy buen ánimo... - gruñó Rei con el solo propósito de molestar a Serena

- ¿eso es verdad Serena?- le pregunto Lita preocupada

- No... no... es que Rei exagera mucho- dijo Serena riéndose y sobándose la cabeza

- Bueno que te parece si vas a elegir algunos dulces...- le propuso Lita como si se tratara de una niña

- ¿Si? ¿De verdad todos los dulces que yo quiera? – Serena reacciono como tal, y sus ojos se transformaron en estrellas brillantes

-Si claro – le dijo Lita sonriendo gentilmente, contenta de que la muchacha no dejara de ser como era a pesar del tiempo

- Pero no comas mucho, porque si no te vas a poner gorda como una vaca y no vas a poder pasar por ninguna puerta- le dijo Rey de forma burlona ha Serena.

- ja, ja ,ja- Serena se rio de forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba a unas puertas grandes que de seguro dirigían a las cocinas- ¿por qué no te miras en un espejo Rei? si sigues engordando podrías ganar un premio a la gorda del año

-¡¿Que dices?!- A la guerrera del fuego le estaba a punto de estallar la vena que tenía en la frente por la rabia.

-Ya, déjala Rei – dijo Lita sonriendo y tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- ya sabes cómo es Serena, además tu comenzaste-

- Si como no, tonta Serena- murmuro Rei, pero luego miro hacía donde estaba Serena asegurándose que no estuviese escuchando, pero ella estaba muy ocupada viendo los dulces como para preocuparse por lo que las dos hablaran- Recién acabamos de llegar del hospital, que se hiciera los exámenes fue un milagro- dijo recordando cansadamente el episodio

- Ya veo- dijo Lita pensativa, ella claro que estaba enterada de todos los malestares de la princesa, aunque hubiese estado un tiempo fuera del país, los dolores de Serena ya tenían tiempo y todas estaban comenzando a preocuparse -¿pero porque? ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto preocupada

-Aún no sabemos, los resultados de los exámenes pueden estar a partir de mañana- le respondió Rei- Pero estoy preocupada por ella

-¿Por qué?- Interrumpió serena con la boca llena de pastel

-¡¿Ahy y por quien va a ser? ¡Por ti tonta!- le dijo Rei fastidiada

- Ya basta Rei- dijo Serena luego de tragar- además preocupas a Lita de nada.

-¿Estas segura serena?- le pregunto Lita

- Sí, sí... – dijo asintiendo con la mano y regresando con sus pasteles

Al fondo se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos suaves pero firmes, provenientes del corredor, allí se encontraba una mujer de estatura mediana, de cabello rubio y largo totalmente suelto, de ojos azules como el mar y una mirada suave y alegre, tenía un vaquero azul oscuro y una camisa pegada de color verde tipo militar, que dejaba resaltado su cuerpo de mujer.

- ¡Minako!- gritaron Rei y Lita felizmente

- Hola amigas- Dijo Minako feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras corría a abrazar a Lita y a Rei.

–¿quién vino?- Serena llena de pastel en la boca se asomó por la puerta nuevamente preguntando, una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-¡Minako eres tú! - grito Serena contenta saliendo a su encuentro

Mina y Serena se dieron un abrazo y las cuatro comenzaron a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, solo faltaba alguien.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- anuncio Minako

- ¿Qué acaso tienes novio? – pregunto Lita mientras le salían unas orejas de zorro y le daba de toquecitos con el codo en la espalda a Minako

Mina se sonrojo – No por desgracia aún no tengo novio- dio un gran suspiro de desaliento.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- murmuro la scout del trueno

- shh… cállate Lita- le dijeron Rei y Serena con una gota en la frente

A Minako se le inflo la vena en la frente tratando de no irritase.

- La sorpresa que les traía es que mañana Ami regresa de Alemania

- ¡Si, que bien!- dijo Serena alegre. Todo volvería a ser como antes, su vida sería nuevamente perfecta, con sus amigas con el hombre que amaba, con su familia. Pero antes de que Serena dijera algo más una voz lúgubre y suave le murmuro en alguna parte de su mente, era silbante y siseaba como lo haría una serpiente.

- Princesa- murmuro

- Ahy, Minako sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así- dijo Serena enfadada, pensando en que la rubia le había hablado

-¿De qué hablas Serena yo no te he dicho nada? – dijo Minako confundida, Serena se extrañó pero no insistió.

- ¿a no? Debió ser mi imaginación- dijo sonriendo

Sus pláticas le recordaron a Serena aquellos viejos tiempos de secundaría, cuando los temas centrales eran los chicos, o el grupo de música de moda, cuando no tenían que preocuparse por algún enemigo, si no que su mayor preocupación era el examen del día siguiente.

La noche llego rápidamente, y las nubes taparon las estrellas, hasta la luna, la noche era triste. Pronto se despidieron y Rei llevo a Serena hasta su casa.

- Muy bien Serena mañana pasare por ti para ir a recoger los análisis- le dijo Rei cuando la rubia bajo del coche.

- Si, gracias Rei

Las luces en su casa estaban apagadas, lo cual asusto a Serena un poco, su casa era tan grande, y ella estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo allí, en las noches podía escuchar cada rosa de una cortina o cada crujido del suelo de madera, odiaba tener que estar sola, Darien pasaba más tiempo en la clínica que con ella, su única compañía era el televisor y Luna cuando estaba, ella ya no quería estar allí… porque…

- ¡Serena! No crees que estas no sean horas de andar llegando a tu casa- dijo la gata desde la mesa en penumbras

- Lo siento Luna- dijo ella ¿en qué es lo que estaba pensando? Ya no lo recordaba- es que me quede con las muchachas conversando y no me di cuenta de la hora.

Luna dio un gran suspiro y siguió a serena que iba entrando en la sala, dejo las cosas sobre el primer mueble que encontró y prendió casi todas las luces de la casa, no le gustaba para nada la oscuridad. A los minutos llego Darien, se veía cansado pero le brindo una sonrisa bonita.

-¡Darien llegaste!- grito Serena saludándolo con un beso

- Hola Serena – le respondió cálidamente, pero Serena lo sintió tan frío como un bloque de hielo ¿Por qué no la abrazaba como siempre?

- ¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Darien mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá frente al televisor buscando el control remoto.

- Bien, las chicas te mandan saludos- dijo un poco secamente y Darien frunció el ceño

Serena prendió el televisor y Darien se sentó a su lado, paso los canales uno por uno sin nada interesante, en varios de ellos estaban pasando una noticia especial así que no le quedo más nada que hacer que prestar atención a lo que decía, en uno de los canales estaba hablando una periodista que estaba cerca de un lugar envuelto en llamas, se escuchaban sirenas de los bomberos y gritos. Serena subió el volumen y se escuchó la voz de la periodista agitada.

"Esta tarde se presentó un incendió en el Hospital Central de Tokio, por ahora se han reportado diez muertos y más de treinta heridos… todavía hay personas atrapadas adentro, y la perdida de documentos a sido incalculable, aun no se ha podido indicar la causa del incendio pero lo que sí es seguro es que se necesita con urgencia la colaboración de todos los médicos de la zona para poder ayudar con el traslado y el tratamiento de todos los heridos, tanto pacientes como personal médico que han surgido dentro de este incendio, repito... se le hace un llamado a todos los médicos para colaborar con todas estas personas que más que nunca los necesitan..."

"Ese es el hospital en donde Rei y yo estuvimos esta mañana" pensó Serena totalmente aterrada, ella había estado allí hacía pocas horas, había visto a pacientes internos, a enfermeras y médicos y ahora tal vez estaban todos muertos y sus análisis estaban totalmente perdidos.

- Tengo que ir- dijo Darien de repente, buscando el teléfono.

Serena solo afirmo con la cabeza, mientras él hizo varias llamadas, antes de que saliera Serena lo tomo del brazo – cuídate, por favor- Darien asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Las cortinas largas de color grisáceo lila se movieron con el viento cuando Serena se asomó viendo como las luces del coche de Darien se alejaban rápidamente.

No había querido que él se fuera, no quería estar sola y él se iba sin ni siquiera darle el consuelo de un beso ¡¿Por qué?! Acaso había dejado de quererla y estaba alejándola o tenía a alguien más ¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasaba? Eso era imposible, Darien la amaba, estaba cumpliendo con su deber y esa bondad era lo que ella amaba de él ¿de donde estaban saliendo esos pensamientos?

- Vamos serena, no te preocupes él va a estar bien, porque no te vas a acostar- dijo Luna al ver el rostro tan extrañamente pensativo de la joven princesa.

Con un suspiro Serena asintió y se fue a bañar, había sido un baño largo, con el agua casi hirviendo se había quedado allí hasta que el agua se había puesto totalmente fría. Su habitación estaba en penumbras cuando salió del baño pero por primera vez no se molestó en prender la luz. El tocador que estaba frente a la cama era de roble antiguo y con un espejo grande, había un jarrón azul oscuro con algunas rosas rojas dentro, a un costado había un cofre blanco con dibujos de lunas y estrellas como los que tenía cuando era más joven, algunos frascos de perfume y un peine. Serena se sentó en el banquito frente al espejo y se observó fijamente por muchos minutos, pasando el peine por sus hebras doradas, largas y húmedas ¿Qué había cambiado en ella? ¿Dónde estaba aquella niña alegre y despreocupada? ¿Qué era ese vacío tan inverosímil en el estómago? o era en el corazón.

Luna la vio desde el umbral de la puerta, extrañada. Desde hacía un tiempo la heredera del milenio de plata actuaba extraño, pensaba tanto… eso era tan extraño!

- ¿en qué piensas Serena?- pregunto en un tono dulce y la rubia tardo algunos minutos en contestar.

- En nada. ¿En que podría pensar?- respondió ella sonriendo

- Eso es lo que me extraña- dijo la gata moviendo la cola- Últimamente piensas mucho

- ¿Eso crees? Pues no lo creo- Dijo Serena sonriendo, dejo de peinarse y colocó el peine sobre el tocador, se levantó y movió la gran colcha blanca de su cama, acostándose sobre ella, y cerrando los ojos.

-Luna.- le dijo suavemente a la gata

- ¿qué sucede Serena?

- Quédate aquí- dijo la muchacha secamente, poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro

- Seguro- Contesto la gata subiéndose de un ágil salto a la cama, sin dejar de ver preocupada a la rubia que dormitaba, con un vació en el estómago y la cabeza llena de neblina.

**Nota**

**Que les parece este capítulo, por favor mandes sus reviews pasa continuar esta historia **


	4. Lo que dices no es verdad

**Capítulo 3**

**Lo que dices no es lo mismo que lo que escucho**

A diferencia de los últimos meses de lluvia y días grises, esa mañana había amanecido con un sol espléndido sin rastros de nubes que podrían empañar el azul cielo. Ya pasado tres meses desde el incidente en el hospital, y casi nadie se acordaba de lo sucedido, los días habían pasado y la noticia en primera plana había pasado a ser solo triste recuerdo, ya nadie hablaba sobre eso.

_"El día de hoy podemos observar a través de nuestras ventanas el anhelado sol que se había mantenido escondido. Es un día ideal para disfrutar fuera los parques y centros comerciales son las primeras opciones a elegir"_

La voz entusiasmada de la mujer en la radio murió cuando Serena apago el equipo con un simple toque. Hoy saldría a divertirse con sus amigas como para aliviar un poco las emociones que había acumulado con los días de encierro solitario. Luna hacía días que había desaparecido y por una gran 'coincidencia' Artemis también lo había hecho.

Busco en la pequeña mesita de la sala sus llaves pero equivoco varias veces el lugar hasta que las agarro, tenía la vista algo nublada y pensó graciosamente necesitaría lentes. Caminó hasta la puerta revisando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su cartera sintiendo de repente una gran sed, de esa sed que la garganta y hace que te falte el oxígeno.

- **Que sed**- murmuro regresando hasta la cocina, era raro porque había desayunado hacía solo media hora para tener tanta sed, lleno un vaso con agua tope y se lo tomo de un solo golpe sintiendo como el líquido frío pasaba por su garganta seca, pero no calmo en nada su sed, incluso se sentía más sedienta antes. Al cuarto vaso lleno de agua sintió como si todo lo que había tomado subiera desde su estómago hacía su garganta, se apoyó del lavabo y vomitó líquido que ahora tenía un color rosáceo.

- **¿Sangre?**- pregunto Serena al aire en un susurro cuando vio la sustancia roja en sus dedos. Y el pánico le entro ¡Estaba escupiendo sangre! ¡Su sangre!

La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas rápidas en su cabeza y ya no pudo distinguir entre el refrigerador y la pared, los colores formaban diferentes figuras extrañas en el aire mareándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio; Serena se apoyó de espaldas a la pared y cerró los ojos repitiéndose que todo estaría al abrir de nuevo los ojos todo sería normal.

Al abrir los ojos todo estaba en su lugar, el refrigerador estaba donde siempre, las llaves estaban en el suelo sin moverse.

- **Ya, todo está bien**- se dijo parándose pero perdió el equilibrio de nuevo cuando abrió la boca grandemente para tomar el aire que le faltaba, sentía como agujas se le clavaran en el pecho robándole el oxígeno y la cabeza le dolía tanto como si le hubieran tirado un ladrillo encima. Trato de respirar nuevamente asiéndose el pecho con la mano para evitar el dolor. Pero no pudo… respira, respira… se dijo, ella había sido una guerrera lunar, un pequeño dolor no detendría.

_"No puedes…"_

- **Si puedo…-** Serena susurro- **Una pequeña voz no me deten…**

Negro fue lo último que ella vio.

Ami Mizuno, graduada en la universidad de Tokio como doctora cirujana y con varios postgrados en su currículo, conocida por su amabilidad y paciencia siempre presente movió su pie molestamente. Se veía diferente, ya no era aquella muchacha tan tímida y reservada, los años habían pasado en su solitaria su estatura no había cambiado mucho pero se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros, tenía puesta una camisa negra con pequeñas plumas los bordes y un pantalón blanco por la cintura, su figura había cambiado, y las curvas en su cuerpo se reflejaban con más claridad.

No era extraño que Serena Tsukino se tardará en salir, ni en abrir la puerta, pero esto ya era ridículo. Tenía más de media hora parada en la puerta sin respuesta alguna de la rubia que estaba esperando.

- **¡Ami!**- grito una voz desde la calle y la peliazul vio como desde el interior de coche azul Rei Hino y Lita Kino la saludaban, ella les devolvió el salido

- **¿La tonta de Serena aun no está lista?-** pregunto Rei viéndose el lápiz labial en el retrovisor.

- **No, aun no**- respondió Ami rodando los ojos. Cuando se cumplieron quince minutos más de espera, las tres comenzaron a inquietarse.

**- No creo que haya salido, ella sabía que veníamos hoy**- dijo Lita bajándose del coche al igual que Rei.

**- Seguro se quedó dormida-** dijo fastidiada la pelinegra buscando algo en una enorme maceta de flores, encontró una llave dorada

**- Mejor vamos a despertarla de una buena vez- **Rei abrió la puerta y las tres muchachas entraron a la casa.

La sailor del trueno fue quien encontró a la rubia.

**- ¡Serena!-** gritó apresurándose hacía ella. La muchacha estaba sumamente pálida, pero sus labios estaban de un color morado cobrizo y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado.

**- ¿Qué paso?-** Ami se arrodillo junto a Serena y le reviso el pulso en el cuello y en la muñeca, su rostro se tornó angustiado pero cuando hablo lo hizo forma decidida y profesional.

**- Rei llama una ambulancia rápido, Lita ayúdame a subir a Serena al sofá-**

Ambas muchachas cumplieron las órdenes sin preguntar y en menos de cinco minutos llego la ambulancia causando un alboroto entre los vecinos. En Ami desapareció con los demás doctores y una inconsciente Serena mientras Rei y Lita permanecían en la sala de espera. Lita llamo a Darien a su celular Minako también. Pronto llegaron.

**- ¿Qué le paso a Serena?-** le pregunto Darien a ambas muchachas, Minako esperaba ansiosa su respuesta también.

**- En realidad no sabemos**– titubeo Rei mirando a Lita de reojo- Cuando la encontramos ya estaba desmayada y no se veía muy bien.

**- Ami esta con los doctores, ya llevan casi media hora sin salir-** comento Lita

**- Voy a ver qué pasa- **dijo Darien pero Minako lo hizo sentar en una de las sillas de la sala.

**- Espera Darien, Ami ya debe estar por venir con los resultados -** le dijo sonriendo amablemente, el trato de ir pero Minako le dijo que todo estaría bien quedo sentando esperando.

Por su parte Rei miro la ventana pensando en que todo era muy extraño ¿sería este resultado de los constantes malestares de Serena? Deberían haberle prestado mayor atención- se dijo- Deberían haber ido a otro hospital a repetir los análisis cuando los primeros fueron quemados en el incendio ¡Diablos! era su culpa, ella sabía cómo era Serena, que siempre se olvidaba de todo y que no le gustaba preocupar a los demás, por eso tenía que ser ella la responsable…

Su sesión de culpa fue interrumpida cuando Ami llego, estaba vestida con una bata de medico blanca y traía unos lentes muy bonitos puestos.

- **¿Qué es lo que tiene Serena?-** le pregunto Darien de inmediato

**- Es muy difícil de explicar Darien**- dijo Ami dando un suspiro**- incluso para nosotros que somos médicos es algo sumamente confuso, se le hicieron diversos análisis, de sangre, circulación y radiografías, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal, no ha ingerido nada tóxico ni tiene ningún virus, incluso la tan alta que tiene en estos momentos es casi inexplicable, y no hemos podido bajársela a pesar de todos los intentos, al parecer tiene alucinaciones y delirando, no podemos hacer más nada por ahora, solo esperar que la fiebre seda y que Serena recupere la conciencia-**

- **Ami, ¿me permites esos diagnósticos?**

**- Si por su puesto Darien, allí veras que no sucede nada anormal en su organismo**- dijo Ami quitándose los lentes.

**- Pero sabemos que Serena no se había estado sintiendo muy bien que digamos-** dijo Minako mirando a las muchachas.

**- Es verdad, nosotras fuimos a que se hiciera los análisis, pero estos fueron destruidos en el hospital cuando este se incendió, luego serena me dijo que falta hacerse otro, porque ya se sentía mejor-** explico Rei sintiéndose de repente culpable _¿Desde cuándo ella hacía caso a lo que Serena decía?_

**- ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque nunca me dijo nada?-** pregunto Darien frunciendo el ceño

**- Ella no quería preocuparte, hasta saber lo que tenía pero luego paso el tiempo y ella no nos volvió a comentar si sentía algún malestar-** dijo Lita tratando arreglar su imprudencia.

Así pasaron las horas, Serena no daba motivos para seguir en terapia intensiva así que aun inconsciente la pasaron a una habitación en donde estaba constante observación, una enfermera o un doctor pasaba por allí cada quince o treinta minutos, Darien como doctor consiguió un permiso para poder noche en el hospital mientras que Ami seguía investigando sobre la causa de los delirios y la fiebre que no parecía tener razón de ser, las muchachas al quedarse decidieron pasar la noche en el departamento de Lita que era el que más cerca del hospital quedaba.

Apenas pudieron regresar lo hicieron pero después de tan poco sueño se quedaron dormidas en el sofá de la habitación de Serena.

Era de mañana y el sol se asomaba por la ventana y la brisa movía suavemente las cortinas de la habitación en la que se encontraba Serena, el sol recorría una de las facciones de su rostro que se encontraba ya descansado, las alucinaciones ya habían pasado y estaba tranquila. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y vio que estaba en un lugar extraño que no conocía, movió sus ojos hacia un lado y observo a Darien que se encontraba dormido al lado sentado en una silla, dirigió su mirada hacia las paredes que eran de un color blanco inmaculado, había cerca de la pared un sofá de color perla y allí se encontraban tres muchachas, Lita, Rei y Minako profundamente dormidas, miro poco a poco todos los rincones de la habitación, los cuadros, las flores, ventana y las cortinas que se movían suavemente por la brisa, Darien despertó y dirigió su mirada a Serena que se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana.

**- Serena, al fin despertaste**- dijo él suavemente**- ¿Cómo te Sientes?**

Rei comenzó a despertarse al igual que Lita.

**- ¿qué, que...?** – pregunto aun adormilada

**- ¡Serena!-** grito Lita al verla con los ojos abiertos

**- ¿Qué paso?-** pregunto Mina despertándose de golpe

Las tres trataron de pararse al mismo tiempo pero no pudieron por que se tropezaron y cayeron pesadamente al suelo unas encima de otras en unas posiciones bastante dolorosas

**- Quieren hacerme el favor de pararse de encima mi ¡me están aplastando!-** trato de decir Lita sofocada

**- Perdón** – dijeron a la par Minako y Rei parándose.

Rei prácticamente voló hacia la cama donde estaba Serena quien aún tenía la vista perdida hacia la ventana.

**- ¿Serena ya te sientes mejor?-** le pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra

**-Vaya que nos diste un gran susto-** le dijo Lita sonriendo

**- Eso es verdad-** le apoyo Minako acercándose pero Serena no respondió, las tres se vieron confundidas. Luego Darien colocó su mano sobre la frente de Serena.

**- Ya te bajo la fiebre –**

**- ¡Serena!-** grito Rei exasperándose- **responde no te quedes con esa cara de tonta-** _"de seguro con esto reacciona" _pensó Rei pero no fue así, Serena seguía viendo hacia la ventana, inmune a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de repente movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba Darien y sus amigas pero no hizo un sonido ni una expresión solo los miraba fijamente, tan fijo que a todos les rodó una gota por la cabeza debido a la rara tensión, en eso Ami entro en habitación.

**- Bueno días, ya veo que te despertaste Serena, ¿cómo te sientes?-**

Minako se le acerco a Ami por detrás y le susurro.

**- No ha querido hablar desde que despertó-**

**- Bueno eso es normal-** respondió Ami sonriendo cansadamente**- Serena no te preocupes por nada, te vez mejor ¿qué te parece si te dejamos sola un que descanses?-** dijo haciendo una señal con la mano a todos para que salieran**- Si tienes sed, allí hay agua-** señalo una jarra de cristal llena del vital líquido un vaso**- Cualquier cosa aprietas ese botón rojo que está allí y alguna enfermera vendrá, vamos a estar aquí cerca –** Ami cerró la puerta dejando a la muchacharubia y distante sola.

Las muchachas y Darien fueron hasta la cafetería del hospital, algo indignados por la abrupta salida que Ami les hizo hacer del cuarto de Serena. Una les entrego cinco tazas de café.

**- No comprendo que le pasa a Serena ¿por qué no quiere hablar? ni si quiera se movió cuando tú llegaste Ami-** pregunto preocupada Rei soplando la taza.

**- Es normal luego de salir de una fiebre tan alta-** dijo Ami**- y de tantas alucinaciones, no es raro que se sienta fuera de lugar.**

**- Si lo sé, pero aun así me parece extraño- **musito ausentemente Darien.

**- Bueno no tiene caso matarse la cabeza pensando, Serena ya está bien, seguro hoy puede salir de aquí he ir a la casa- **dijo animadamente Minako.

**- No lo sé**- respondió Ami apartando los ojos

**- ¿Por qué?** – pregunto Lita con una mueca cuando se quemó con el café caliente

**- Quisiera que estuviera unos días más en observación-** respondió de forma práctica la doctora. Cuando Minako iba a preguntar el por qué, una tercera agrego a la conversación.

**- ¿Entonces lo que tiene es algo serio?**

**- Haruka, Michiru, Sepsuna... ¿cómo han estado?-** pregunto sorprendida Mina al ver a las tres Outers scouts

**- Bien-** respondió secamente Sepsuna

**- Ya supimos de lo que le paso a Serena, ¿en realidad es algo serio?-** pregunto Michiru un poco preocupada y a Ami le toco repetir la explicación.

Serena estaba sentada sobre la cama, moviendo sus pies que no tocaban el suelo ociosamente y mirando ausentemente la aguja en V que estaba en su los aparatos sonaban suavemente.

_"¿Qué paso? ¿No comprendo quién era? ¿Por qué me siento así?" _pensaba tranquilamente Serena casi ausente. Se paró de la cama, tenía puesto un camisón rosado del hospital y llevaba el cabello suelto, ella lo observo y vio que lo tenía por la cintura… extrañaba su cabello largo, ese que tenía de joven, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Sobre la mesita donde estaba la jarra de agua había un jarrón azul con una sola rosa tomó y luego la olió, una gota de sangre cayó de su dedo índice en el piso provocado por una espina, pero Serena no dijo nada cuando normalmente estaría haciendo un escándalo infernal, vio su dedo del que aun brotaba un puntito de sangre, dejo la rosa a un lado de la pequeña mesa y se quedó viendo hacia nada.

Todo parecía haberse vuelto un espacio vacío y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cafetería del hospital. Todos estaban allí, halando animadamente y sonriendo con alegría.

**- ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Serena confundida al ver a una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra moverse entre sus amigas y Darien, pero ellos parecían notarla, ni a la figura ni a ella**- ¿Quién eres?**

_**- Una amiga…un amigo…-**_susurro la figura pero Serena no podía ver su rostro, su voz era como un silbido tétrico y frío pero podía ser tanto de mujer hombre

**- ¿Qué quieres?- **pregunto Serena, nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba allí casi gritando y titiritando del frío.

_**- A ti... quiero ayudarte, quiero salvarte-**_ dijo moviéndose entre las personas hacía ella

**- ¿Por qué?-** pregunto Serena alejándose

_**- Porque me lastima lo que te ocurre, me da dolor ver como se burlan de ti-**_ dijo suavemente en un susurro helado.

**- ¿De quién hablas? ¡No sé lo que dices!-** grito la rubia alarmada, asustada, confundida

_**- De todos-**_ dijo extendiendo grandemente sus brazos ocultos en la capa- _**De todos ellos**_- alargo una mano enguantada en negro hacía el rostro sonriente despreocupado de Mina y acaricio su mejilla.

**- No te entiendo-** dijo Serena viendo como Mina y los demás seguían hablando palabras vanas sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba viviendo.

_**- ¿Acaso no lo ves?-**_ dijo la figura suave y casi dulcemente acariciando ahora el cabello de Ami _**– Ellos ríen y hablan mientras tu estas al borde de la muerte, y alejada de todo dentro de una fría habitación.**_

**- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no estoy al borde de la muerte!-** grito Serena- **¡Y ellos son mis amigos!**

_**- ¡No!-**_ grito la figura _**- ¡Ellos no son tus amigos! A ellos no les importa lo que pase contigo… solo míralos. Fuertes y sanos, se han robado toda tu energía tu vida, ya no eres tú Serena Tsukino, por eso ahora estas así, por eso tienes meses sintiéndote mal, pero todo llego a su punto final hoy.**_

**- ¡Dices puras tonterías! ¡Yo soy yo!-** grito Serena perdiendo los estribos, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y sentía increíbles nauseas.

_**- No, no lo eres. No te gusta tener el cabello así… –**_ dijo y en un parpadeo estaba detrás de Serena levantando un mechón de sus hebras de oro entre sus ella se alejó rápidamente_**- Ni te gusta tener que actuar diferente… pero lo haces porque ellos te obligan.**_

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-** pregunto Serena frunciendo el ceño.

_**- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti...-**_ dijo ladeando la cabeza la figura.

**- ¿por qué?-** pregunto Serena confundida**- ¿Qué beneficios te traería?**

_**- Mi único beneficio es verte feliz-**_ dijo y Serena sintió como si sonriera y ya no estaba asustada_**- Solo ven conmigo, yo te ayudaré a que estés bien.**_

_**- Yo estoy bien-**_ dijo Serena convencida, el piso se sentía muy frío bajo sus pies y estaba prácticamente temblando del frío.

_**- No, en un mundo lleno de mentiras no puedes estarlo-**_

**¿Qué mentiras?- **dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

La figura dio una vuelta en si misma haciendo girar la capa negra y luego se subió a la mesa de un salto sin mover ni tocar nada. Nadie pareció darse vez más.

**- Una mentira muy dolorosa, verás como todos te mienten, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte... ven conmigo.**

Serena dudó, pero algo más fuerte en su mente le dijo que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pararía.

Y ella firmo su sentencia al tomar la mano enguantada.

**Perdón por la tardanza, no he tenido casi tiempo por los estudios y el trabajo, pero aquí ya les tengo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Tener en cuenta que entre más Reviews me mandan, más pronto actualizare.**


End file.
